Raelin Havensway
Raelin, a noble of a lower house, grew up amongst three sisters. All of them were considered to be better looking and more suited to the lifestyle of a noble. Background Raelin loved to play with the other children of the town, and they loved her. With her day consisting of nothing but the "finer" things, she enjoyed the simplicity of playing with her friends. But soon her friends started to grasp the gap between their lineage and they quickly withdrew from her. Understanding the burdern her fate as one of noble blood, she never took offense of the actions of her friends. But it slowly took a heavy toll on her childlike mind. Soon, in an attempt to escape her unfair reality, she withdrew into her mind and fell into a comatose state. There she found love, and companionship among her dreams and imagination. In this dream world she made a stalward ally, one who protected her when the clouds were grey and showered her with affection. Soon, she woke from her suspended slumber but she saw the world much differently. Her world was bright a riddled with vivid colors and happiness, while reality was cold and dark. But this time protector was not there to comfort her. She hated this world where noone played with her and she was forever branded as a noble. One day, as she was watching the other children play by the stream, she contemplated throwing herself into water and being swept away to her special land again. Just as she readied herself to plunge deep into the rocky stream below, she felt a hand up her skirt, '' "Eeek!"' ''she wailed as she kicked the hand off her thigh almost falling into the stream.'' It was a young man, not even five years older than Raelin. She looked into his eyes and in them she saw a look that kept her captivated atleast until she noticed his hand slowly making its way up her skirt again, '' "Hey, you got some nice legs for a kid. What do you say about becoming my apprentice?"'' the young man asked. '' "Git offa me ya' creep! I'm only thirteen, ya know?" she exclaimed''' before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.'' ''' ''"Oh? You are dressed like a lady and you have all the parts of a lady, but you have but you speak like a commoner...pass."' he sighed as he let her go.' ''' "P-pass? W-what do you mean pass?'' ''" I don't want you. You aren't good enough. Bring out the next one. How else can I say it?"'' '' "Oh I get it, you would rather want my sisters, huh? Raelin is not enough for you?'' '' "You have sisters!?!?" the man asked excitedly. Raelin stormed off, visibly displeased as she stomped back to her manor and quickly in-tow was the young man shooting question after question about her sisters. As soon as they reached the manor, Raelin quickly brought the man to her father who instantly recognized him. '''"Ah! So you have arrived! Welcome to our Manor Havensway! Make yourself at home!" "D-daddy! This man has harrassed me and even dared to lay a hand on my body!" "OH!?! Is this true?! Did you dare to taint my sweet, sweet Raelin??!?" "It is true milord. I layed my hands upon your beautiful daughter....." "I-I see......WAS IT NOT EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU IT WAS??!?!" "OH IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER! HER SKIN IS SO SMOOTH AND SILKY I FEEL IN LOVE WITH IT!" "HAHAHAH! YES I KNOW! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AFTER ALL!!"' he exclamed as he and the young man locked hands and jumped in circles. '"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU PERVERTED MAN AND PEDOPHILAC FATHER! TELL ME WHY HE IS HERE!" screamed as she glared at her father and the man. Regaining their senses, the young man and Raelin's father sat down and tried to explain the situation to her. "M-me? Magic? Impossible." Raelin stammered. "I'm afraid its true milady, you going into a dreamstate when you were younger is proof enough." "I-is that so....." '' ''"Besides I felt the magic welling up when I was groping your legs!!" he exclaimed as he and her father exchanged knowingful nods. "Oh. I'm real sorry bout' just shootin' off and misjudging you. You just wanna test my magic right?" "Huh? Testing your magic? That had nothing to do with it! Your legs are just incredibly smooth! But let me ask you again. What do you say about becoming my apprentice...Raelin." he asked holding out one hand to her. Together, the two became powerful mages and warriors in their own rights. But ever since the day of her awakening from her dreamstate Raelin had always felt watched. She felt as if something just beyond her vision was watching her, something powerful. Soon, the two broke the student-master relationship and took on one of love. Raelin became with child and as the days drolled by she could feel the unknown presence growing larger and larger until its aura was nearly choking her. It would get stronger as the birth came and on the day of the birth as she gave life to a child she could see something looming over her. It merely watched her, a black cloaked figure invisible to everyone else. To her something about it was familliar, something she loved, but she also feared for the life of her child. As the baby was born into the world she saw it touch the child and whisk away its soul. Raelin screamed at it, pleaded with it. She begged those around to help but they could not see anything. With the baby finally out of its mother the presence vanished, but never completely. It always felt like it went back to just out side of vision. This happened three times to Raelin and her husband. Each time Raelin would be further casted into madness. She had to know why it chose her, why do her babies have to suffer. She threw herself into her research until, The Old One appeared. This evil entitiy wreaked havoc across the continent, never satisfied with the current level of death. Raelin and her husband rallied with their friends, other great heros of the time. They stood their ground and in an epic battle they triumphed. Many of Raelin's friends lay dead on the ground lying in a pool of their own blood. But on they dragon's very head slumped a lifeless corpse. Raelin weept for her lost love...she mourned for years on end. Soon, she started to dabble in dark arts and with its power trancended her mortal body.She is spectral wraith. Bound forever to research the reason for her babies death. The strange thing is she can still feel the eyes of the unknown presence on her. Even though it has been millenia. She no longer belongs to the world and her body is buried next to her husband's, sharing a single tombstone: Hollowed be the ground you currently tread.'' '' '' Death another adventure for this couple'' '' Even God could not break their will'' '' Though Life, Death, Rise, Fall'' '' Herein lies, Raelin Havensway and Aov Ra'' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.